New Beginning
by FloweRara
Summary: Berawal dari satu berita baru. /AU GaaIno Day 2016


Dahi mulus Yamanaka Ino mengernyit saat melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kantornya.

Ini masih pagi—bahkan jam aktif kantor saja belum dimulai. Lantas mengapa rekan-rekan sedivisinya sudah ramai berkumpul seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan ada berita baru?

Radar gosip khas wanita seperti Yamanaka Ino pun langsung menyala. Wanita cantik berusia 27 tahun itu menyelipkan helai pirangnya ke belakang telinga, lalu bergegas mendekat penuh semangat.

Akan tetapi sial, kerumunan yang kemudian terkejut saat menyadari kehadirannya itu tiba-tiba saja membubarkan diri dan membiarkannya melongo ketinggalan berita seorang diri.

 _What_!

 _Ada apa sih?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW BEGINNING**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 _Mainstream_. OOC. _Rush._ Klise. _MAKSA._ di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **For GaaIno Day 2016**

 **Theme: BARU  
Prompt: Responsibility**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gemeletuk gigi Ino terdengar sampai ke kursi seberang. Membuat penghuninya mengerut tak nyaman dan memilih beringsut pergi diam-diam. Ino berdecak lagi semakin keras.

"T-tenang, Ino ... ," Tayuya mengusap punggung rekannya takut-takut.

Tidak! Tidak!

Yamanaka Ino menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Usai berhasil mengorek gosip dari Tayuya, Ino justru menyesal telah memaksa Tayuya untuk memberitahukannya. Sebenarnya memang bukan gosip yang menakutkan atau menyebalkan. Akan tetapi lain halnya jika didengar oleh telinga Yamanaka Ino.

Semua rekan kerja yang sedivisi dengan Ino sudah sangat paham akan hal ini. Karena itulah mereka langsung membubarkan diri begitu menyadari kehadiran Ino tadi pagi. Ino tentu tidak akan suka, begitu pikir mereka.

Dan hal itu terbukti dari respons pertama Ino usai mendengar keseluruhan isi gosip dari Tayuya.

"Bungsu?" wanita cantik itu berdesis dengan mata biru yang menyipit tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara sungguh tidak mengerti.

Pria berambut merah bata itu belum lama dipercaya ayahnya untuk memegang kendali anak perusahaan di Suna setelah empat tahun lamanya memimpin cabang perusahaan di Kumo. Gaara tidak keberatan, ia tidak pernah keberatan dengan titah sang ayah.

Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam membuka dan mengelola cabang baru. Ia dinilai sang Ayah telah berhasil memimpin perusahaan―beserta para bawahannya—dengan sangat baik. Seharusnya tak jadi masalah jika ia dipindahkan kemari. Lagi pula, Suna adalah kota kelahirannya. Siapa yang tidak senang kembali ke kampung halaman sendiri?

Namun Gaara tak mengerti. Ini tidak ada dalam teori bisnis dan manajemen yang dipelajarinya. Tidak ada pula dalam strategi-strategi bisnis yang selama ini dijalankannya. Secara teknis, tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya. Dan seharusnya memang tak ada yang salah.

Namun dengan mudah, ia menyadari ada satu manusia yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya di tempat barunya yang sekarang. Dan dengan mudah pula ia merasa tidak nyaman mendapati kondisi demikian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino tidak terbiasa menggantungkan hidupnya pada orang lain. Semenjak kematian orang tuanya, ia telah dihadapkan pada kondisi untuk selalu berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri sebagai putri satu-satunya.

Tampilan luar Ino memang tidak berubah dan masih tetap periang, namun ia telah membiasakan dirinya untuk mandiri selama ini. Sedapat mungkin, ia selalu melakukan semua hal sendirian. Semua―tanpa terkecuali.

Begitu pula kali ini.

Saat manajer atasannya memberitahu jika dirinya dipanggil sang direktur utama dikarenakan laporan keuangan yang digarap Ino dianggap tidak memuaskan.

 _Wadehel!_

Ino merutuk dalam hati. Apa urusan sang direktur utama itu dengan dirinya? Bukankah seharusnya hal-hal mengenai keuangan menjadi tanggung jawab langsung direktur keuangan?

Huh, baiklah kalau begitu. Bukan masalah.

Dia, Yamanaka Ino, akan tetap menghadapinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, namun tak juga tampak akan muncul pertanda menyenangkan.

Yamanaka Ino duduk di kursinya dengan punggung tegak dan hati yang semakin dongkol. Ia sudah cukup pegal berbicara dengan bahasa sopan sedari tadi, mencoba menjelaskan argumentasinya mengenai laporan keuangan yang dianggap cacat oleh sang direktur.

Namun respons apa yang didapatnya?

Sang direktur tetap duduk tenang di kursinya dengan memasang wajah datar. Iris _jade_ -nya sedari tadi tidak berpaling dari tumpukan kertas laporan keuangan di tangannya, tapi Ino tahu, pria itu tidak betul-betul menekuninya.

Ck! Baiklah kalau begitu, Ino juga tidak suka berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan sang direktur yang berpotensi membuat kepalanya meradang.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Jika tak ada yang Anda katakan, saya mohon undur di—"

"Mau sampai kapan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku?"

Jantung Ino serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Hn, Yamanaka Ino." Sabaku Gaara meletakkan berkas di tangannya ke atas meja. Ia melipat tangan dan menatap Ino dari balik iris _jade_ -nya. "Sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, ternyata ingatanmu tidak setajam itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tch!

Sabaku Gaara menyebalkan!

Menyebalkan!

Menyebalkaaaaaan!

Ya, ya, ya! Seharusnya Yamanaka Ino sudah tahu dari dulu jika mantan kekasih―yang sudah ingin dilupakannya—semasa SMA ini memang menyebalkan.

Dan ya! Dengan berat hati pula Ino harus mengakui jika Sabaku Gaara adalah cinta pertamanya dahulu―dan sialnya belum pernah berhasil dilupakannya. Ino tahu, cepat atau lambat, mereka tentu akan kembali bertemu karena perusahaan lama tempat Ino bekerja telah diakuisisi dengan milik Sabaku Group.

Namun Ino masih tidak ingin percaya, Gaara kembali muncul di Suna setelah sekian lama pria itu meninggalkan kota tersebut semenjak lulus SMA. Dan Ino lebih tidak percaya lagi saat pria itu dengan enteng menyeretnya ke tempat ini seusai jam kantor.

Ke restoran sushi tempat mereka kencan pertama kali.

Menyebalkan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hn, kau ... tidak berubah."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak berubah'?" tanggap Ino. Sepasang mata birunya menyipit saat jemari lentiknya bergerak menusuk-nusuk sushi di piring dengan sumpit.

"Kau masih marah padaku."

"Oh," respons Ino datar. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia masih duduk tenang menatap Ino dari kursinya dengan tangan terlipat. Pria itu masih juga tak menyentuh makanannya.

Sementara Ino mencoba tidak ambil pusing dan berkonsentrasi dengan menunya sendiri. Selama beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama tak saling bicara. Seolah kenangan masa lalu telah menyedot keduanya sejenak dalam kebisuan.

Siapa sangka mereka dulunya putus karena hal sepele―tapi tidak sepele bagi Ino.

 _Anak bungsu. Manja. Tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak bertanggung jawab. Hanya mengandalkan kakak-kakaknya saja. Selalu bergantung pada kakak-kakaknya. Tidak tahu rasanya berjuang sendirian. Menyebalkan!_

Ino masih ingat daftar rutukan yang sering diucapkannya dahulu. Hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati pada bungsu keluarga Sabaku tersebut. Dan saat ia merasa hubungan itu tak sanggup dipertahankan lagi karena mereka begitu berbeda, pada akhirnya Ino memilih putus.

Kini sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Dan ia tidak menduga, Sabaku Gaara yang dulu selalu dimanja dan dikawal kedua kakaknya ke mana-mana—bertolak belakang dengan Ino yang harus melakukan semuanya sendirian―kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok pria dewasa matang yang sangat bertanggung ja—oh tidak! Untuk yang satu ini, rasanya Ino masih sangat berat untuk mengaku.

Putri Yamanaka itu berdehem, mencoba mengatasi kecanggungannya. "Yeah, sampai sekarang, kakak-kakakmu tentu masih selalu memanjakanmu," ujarnya enteng.

"Hn, kalau begitu, mau bertaruh?"

Gerakan sumpit Ino terhenti. Ia sempat terdiam dua detik sebelum mendongakkan kepala dan berusaha membalas tatapan _jade_ itu setenang yang ia bisa. "Bertaruh?"

"Ya. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak seperti apa pun yang ada dalam sangkaanmu."

Mata biru Ino tak bisa tidak mengerjap.

"Ino. Kau bagian keuangan, bukan? Pastikan bahwa aku akan menaikkan omset perusahaan sejak bulan pertamaku di sini hingga satu tahun ke depan."

"S-sebentar," sela Ino dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar. "Apa untungnya pertaruhan itu bagiku?" dan batinnya lagi-lagi meratap mengapa sepasang mata _jade_ di depannya kian terlihat memesona.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku kalau tidak berhasil melakukannya."

"Oh?" Ino menaikkan sedikit alis pirangnya, sedapat mungkin tak terlihat terlampau kaget. "Wow," ia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap datar meski degup jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

"Dan kalau ya," Sabaku Gaara seolah sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "aku akan membuktikan hal lain—"

Ino mendadak sulit bernapas.

"―dan kau tidak boleh menolak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa bilanganak bungsu hanya bisa bermanja-manja?

Sabaku Gaara akan membuktikan bahwa anak bungsu juga memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dan mampu bertanggung jawab. Termasuk memikul tanggung jawab baru yang belum pernah diemban sebelumnya. Seperti, menjadi **kepala keluarga** misalnya.

Nah, Yamanaka Ino.

Siapkah kau memulai awal yang baru dengan sosok pria dari masa lalumu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

M-makasih syudah berkenan mampir TvT

Sila kritik saya untuk segala kejanggalan yang ada :3

 _HAPPY GAAINO DAY 2016! :*_


End file.
